Batman Suit Ziam
by iffyakaprincess
Summary: Prompt: "ziam smut please liam dresses up as batman"


**Hmmm I'm not sure if I like this. I'm not really feeling it. That's probably due to the fact I haven't written anything in 3-4 weeks :/ (yikes)Though I hoped you like it and feel free to leave a review :)) **

Liam's P.O.V:

I stumbled through the door sweating more than could be attractive and threw my keys on coffee table. I walked to my room, struggling with the batman suit that was sticking to me due to the sweat and tried to take bits and pieces off. 'Bloody hell!' I cursed. Couldn't they have at least made an easier way of taking this shit off?! After 15 minutes I somehow managed to get out of the suit. I let out a moan of relief, 'I never thought this was going to come off.'

I grab the fluffy blue towel Zayn had bought me and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower I start humming "Baby" shamelessly. I step in the shower and let out a moan at the exquisite feeling.

Closing my eyes I think about the past couple of days and Zayn. Mostly Zayn though.

_He's so sweet, attractive and not to mention he's amazing in bed; especially with his mouth. Man can he su-._ I look down at my hardening erection and grimace. 'Down boy,' I command. I stare it down, waiting, but it still stood proud. Sighing, I lean on the wall and bring my hand to my throbbing cock and let out a small moan. I imagine it being Zayn jerking me off.

_He'd slowly start fondling with my balls then barely brush his fingers against my cock. He'd continue teasing me then grabbing my member; stroking me up and down. Then he'd get down on his knees, taking me into his mouth. He'd look at me dead in the eyes while blowing me. All I'd be able to see is his mouth stretching around my cock and I try not to lose it._

I let out a moan and my head bangs against the wall painfully. I thrust my hips into my hand and my legs shake. I can tell I'm close to an orgasm and don't bother trying to quieten myself. The blood rushes to my cock and my back arches as I cum into my hand. 'Zayn…' Moaning, my legs almost give out from under me because of the intensity of the orgasm and I take a deep shuddering breath.

'Fuck...' I shake my head and after a few minutes I wash my soiled hand, continuing with my shower. After finishing with my shower I get out and tie the towel around my bottom half and walk to the kitchen bare foot and open the freezer, ignoring the slight pain when the cool air makes contact with my shoulders.

'Liam!' I hear a familiar voice say, wrapping their arms around my waist. Grinning I turn around and hug him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. 'Hey sexy. I didn't expect you here tonight.'

'Well, I'm here now… and I've seemed to notice we have the house all to ourselves.' Zayn looked at me winking.

I bite my lip and my cock slowly begins hardening once more. I lift my head and gently bite his earlobe, whispering, 'I took care of myself before.' Zayn stiffens and I feel something hard against my thigh.

'Y-you what? Dammit. I missed it.' Zayn starts pouting and I let out a small chuckle.

'I can always go for round 2,' I say, rubbing my palm against his covered cock, gently squeezing. His eyes flutter close and I take the opportunity to yank him to my bedroom. I push him inside and lock the door. Looking back at him I say in a seductive tone, 'I'm going to fuck you so hard. Take off your clothes.' Zayn quickly attempts to take off all his clothes but fumbles with his trousers, not being able to undo the belt. A few frustrated moments later, Zayn manages to take it off and I lick my lips at the delicious sight. I shed my clothes, letting them fall where they may and sway my hips slightly as I walk up to Zayn, pushing him on the bed and straddle his waist.

'Mwah,' I press a big chaste kiss on Zayn's lips and cup his already stiff-hard cock in my hand, barely stroking it.

I bite his bottom lip then kiss away the sting, moaning at the taste of his mouth. Zayn pushes his hips up making me grab on his erection tighter. I slide down his body until I'm eye level with his cock and I promptly take it into my mouth. I lick the slit at the top and fondle with his balls, weighing them. I bob my head down an inch, teasing him, before sucking on the head.

'Oh god!' I hear Zayn moan. He moved his fingers, threading them in my hair and pushing my head down, forcing me to go deeper. The leaking tip of his cock touches the back of my throat and I start gagging. I quickly pull back, coughing.

'L-looks like you're beginning to lose your blowjob skills…' Zayn teases breathlessly. I glare up at him and move back up his body and kiss him passionately. I lick inside Zayn's mouth, exploring every inch, making him taste himself. 'Mhmm…. I taste better than I thought,' he gave me a cheeky grin.

Laughing, I grab Zayn's shoulders and turn him around. When he was lying down on his stomach, I got off the bed and took the bottle of lube out of my drawer. Climbing back over him, I gently spread his ass cheeks apart and drizzled a generous amount of lube over his entrance, then coating my hardened member. 'Quickly! I want you to fuck me… fuck me so good.' Zayn says eagerly, slightly arching his back.

'Mhmm wait. I'm getting there.' I spread his legs apart as I place myself beside his entrance. I wait a few seconds before slowly thrusting in up to the hilt and staying still, waiting for him to get used to my cock. 'Tell me when you're ready,' I say rubbing his back in circles with the palm of my hand.

After a couple of minutes, Zayn started pushing back on my cock and whimpering, 'P-please… fuck me already!'

'Shut up,' I say slapping his thigh, thrusting in fully. Zayn let out a loud cry of delight; his fingers tangling in the bed sheets, twisting and squirming.

'Yes! Oh fuck me!' Zayn demanded.

_Smack._

'Sh.' I thrust into him harder not holding back. Zayn's moans and groans were turning me on even more, making me push in as deep and fast as I can. After a couple of thrusts I manage to find Zayn's prostate. I hit that fucker as hard as I can and move my hand down to his throbbing cock, jerking him off.

'Fuck…. Oh god Liam … I-I'm g-going to cum s-soon...' Zayn starts groaning loudly, gripping the sheets tighter. He turns his head back to stare me in the eyes and I can see the sweat and his fringe clinging to his forehead. I lean down to kiss him, clashing our mouths together while jerking him off faster.

'Cum then,' I snap up my hips hitting his prostate hard and Zayn starts shaking violently, his mouth open in a silent scream before my hand becomes coated with his warm, sticky cum. The tightness of Zayn's ass is too much for me to handle and after 3 quick thrusts, I cum inside him; filling him up.

'Oh… Jesus!' My vision goes whitish and I barely stop myself from falling on Zayn. I drop down beside him, pulling him in closer and facing him. 'That was fun,' I murmur after a couple of minutes if silence. I can feel Zayn tracing his fingers on my chest and I shiver a little.

'Very fun.'

Yawning, I rest my head on his pillow and kiss his lips softly. 'I love you.'

Blushing, Zayn replied, 'I love you more.' He placed his head on my chest, falling asleep within minutes.

'Not possible.' I press another small kiss against his lips before I too, fall asleep in Zayn's tight embrace.


End file.
